Random Msparps
by DirkDavegonnaStride
Summary: Random Msparps! For the first one I am Roxy
1. Chapter 1

Drunk!golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

Pantless! Extremely Drunk!tipsyGnostalgic [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

TG: Jaaaakkkeee

GT: Roxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxy

TG: i lost my pants! my fukin pantss!

GT: Damn thats alot of exes

TG: oh holly fuck thats xxxxxxxxxx

GT: wheer rae youre pants?

TG: i dont fkin no

TG: they disspaered

GT: How did u loose pants

TG: i have noo idea

GT: Thsyre so ease to weaf

GT: wear

TG: they gust vanished

TG: *just

GT: I can help

GT: *Takes off his own pants.*

TG: :o pantless party

GT: Now we match :D

TG: yus twinsies

GT: Jist inagine if dirk saw thus

TG: he would be all lek wtf

GT: Yeaaaaaaaaah

TG: yesssss

GT: Dude fuck

TG: what

GT: Was

GT: I suppose yo gave a date with him tonigt?

TG: i dont remeber...is that bad?

GT: I cant rebrmebeer but j thibk so

TG: oh shit man

GT: Yeaaaashhh

TG: what am i gona do I HAVE NOOOOOOOO PANTSSS

GT: SHIT I FORGOT

TG: oh fuckkkkkkkk

GT: Wear a skirt

GT: :O

TG: :o great idea

Pantless! Extremely Drunk!tipsyGnostalgic's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Pantless! Extremely Drunk!tipsyGnostalgic [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

TG: *puts on a skirt*

GT: Gooooood

TG: yusss

TG: wat about my drunknesss

GT: I have no psnts either?

TG: :O

TG: put on a skirt

TG: we can match

TG: :o

GT: Woaahh

GT: Perfect

GT: *puts on a skirt*

TG: :o you look so fab

GT: SWEEEEEET

GT: thank you!

TG: strut liek you mean it *poses very wobbly*

GT: *tries to strike a pose but falls over*

GT: Oops

GT: Roxy

TG: oh fuk man

GT: Im on the ground

TG: r u ok :o

GT: I thinkso

GT: My butt hurts a little

TG: :o you need a butt doctor

GT: A PROCODOLOTOLOGIST

TG: *helps him up* to the doctor :D

GT: Sweeeeeet

GT: Roxxxy

GT: Your name is so nsfw

TG: :o how

GT: xxxx

TG: :O

GT: So many xxxx

GT: You shiuld do porn

TG: :o i should

TG: because im roxxxy

GT: The guys would b qll over yku

TG: an fab

TG: O: yus

GT: You would make millikns

TG: i would

GT: Roxxxt

GT: RoxxxY*

TG: yus!

GT: I think this is a wonderful idea

TG: im xxx rated

GT: Bcause ur so hot

TG: thats a wonder ful ida

GT: HahAa

TG: *laughs and sits on the floor* i am da best pron star

GT: Do a poss

GT: pose

TG: *poses* fuk yeah

GT: Heh heh

GT: You look great

TG: thans

TG: *thanks

GT: Yup

TG: you lok super fab in that skrit bro

GT: Golly jood

GT: I mean

GT: Jolly good!

GT: Thankssss

GT: Roxxxxxxy

TG: noooo problem

TG: i wold tape it

TG: *tpa

TG: *tap!

GT: ;D

TG: ;)

GT: Mhbhkhhhhhb

GT: Imsso tirde

TG: i need som zzs

TG: me tooo

GT: Lets afhrree thatu take a nap

TG: yeas

GT: Immgoing to meet drik for our date

TG: oka

GT: Swweeeeeet

TG: have fun jakey ;)

GT: Thanks roxxxxy


	2. Jane And Roxy Submit

**I AM TEH JANEY!**

collared neko!tipsyGnostalgic [TG] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

CrockerTier! gutsyGumshoe [GG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

GG: .

TG: -glares at- janey...

GG: *cocks her head slightly and gives you a questionable look*

GG: .

TG: -sighs a bit- jane...take off the tiaratop. please.

GG: Submit.

TG: janey. we both know im bad at submitting.

GG: Obey.

TG: bad at that too.

GG: *cracks her knuckles* .

TG: -pops my neck and raises up rifle- janey. dont threaten me.

GG: *gives a small smile* Consume.

TG: -raises an eyebrow- consume? consume what?

GG: Consume minds, Miss Lalonde.

TG: listen miss crocker. i am a void player. not a mind player. i dont consume minds. fuck i dont even consume alcohol anymore. for you jane.

GG: Not you Miss Lalonde. *a slight annoyance in her tone* She wants me too. *smiles a bit at the thought*

GG: *to))

GG: If you would just submit, it would go a lot easier than it has to.

TG: why would i do that?

GG: Because, you could get what ever you always wanted.

TG: all i want is to take down the witch bitch

TG: i want you back to normal

GG: Why, you could be royal, rich, and powerful

GG: She wouldn't hurt you.

TG: will that bring you back to normal? would that give humans another chance?

GG: It just might Miss Lalonde. *smiles at her own lie*

TG: -sighs a bit- i dont believe you jane. i dont believe her.

TG: i dont belive you. i dont believe her either

GG: I knew you would say that. *sighs* I didn't want to do this.

GG: *slams Roxy against the wall*

TG: -drops rifle into voidy majyyk in the process and coughs out-

GG: *holds her arms to your throat* Submit.

GG: *agianst**

GG: ((dear lord my typing is not good today))

TG: /its fine dear\\\

TG: -gasps and squirms a bit against you-

GG: *Presses her firmly to the wall* Do you give up?

TG: -grips your hands and shakes my head- n...never

GG: *Throws you to the ground* Obey, Miss Lalonde.

TG: -stands up and makes generic cubes to throw at you-

TG: no

GG: *grabs a cube and smiles a bit* Easy. * she crushes it in her fists*

TG: -grimaces a bit and starts running off-

GG: I'm not done with you. *tackles her*

TG: -falls under you and squirms a bit face down-

GG: *grabs her fork and slams it into the ground, your head between the prongs*Submit

TG: -grunts and pushes against the tines- janey...i thought you knew me better?

GG: Oh, Roxy. I thought you knew me. Now relax and obey her.

TG: what happens...if i do?

GG: You can live.

GG: Everyone can if they submit as well.

GG: We are giving you a choice, obey or die.

TG: /oh god...im falling into my au where roxy becomes a slave to the condesce after being broken\\\

TG: define live jane. live as in live happily? or continue being a slave to the batterwitch

GG: Well, you would be a slave. But that doesn't mean you can be happy.

GG: I'm pretty happy right now.

TG: only because you have no choice. i enjoy living with the choice of keeping my promise...or breaking it. thats the point of living... -grips the prongs of the fork and tries to lift it up-

GG: *lives it off her* Fine,you can stay and die with your "friends".

GG: *lifts**

TG: -stands up and turns to you quickly slapping you- janey! you are my friend too! -reaches for your tiara-

GG: *slaps her hand*

GG: I am no ones friend

TG: -sighs- there is nothing i can do to change th- janey...i...we are friends. i still love you janey.

GG: If you truly loved m- you wou- *holds her head in pain* Obey.

TG: -sighs a bit- if i believed that i would obey.

GG: *holds her head still* Rox- hel- SUBMIT.

TG: -puts my hands on your shoulder and hugs you close- i wont. and i wont let you submit either...

GG: *pushes you away* roxy! *holds her head* OBEY.

TG: -stays close and sighs- i...will not. i cant do it. neither can you.

GG: *claws at her tiara* take it off! *winces in pain*

TG: -comes closer and grips the edges of the tiara-

collared neko!tipsyGnostalgic [TG] disconnected.

collared neko!tipsyGnostalgic [TG] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

GG: *wriggles around trying not to stab her*

TG: -lifts it a bit leaving myself vulnerable-

GG: *trys to pull the tiara too, finally polling it off*

GG: **Pulling**

TG: -throws it away and shoots it with my rifle-

GG: *falls to the ground squirming*

CrockerTier! gutsyGumshoe [GG] is now gutsyGumshoe [GG]. ~~ 2 ~~

TG: -kneels down and hugs you tight- janey..

GG: Roxy?

TG: yeah jane?

GG: what the hell happened?

TG: the batterwitch decided to be a bitch.

GG: *nods slightly confused*

GG: okay then

TG: -hugs you tightly and smiles-

GG: *hugs her back* My head hurts.


	3. Dave's Ghost Butt

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

ExtremelyDrunk! Pantless! tipsyGnostalgic [TG] joined chat.

TG: i lost my fukin pants

TG: that sucks i guess

TG: i dont know where they went

TG: they liek walked off

TG: do you need to borrow mine

TG: but you need them to live

TG: i dont want you to die dave

TG: ill be fine without a pair of pants roxy

TG: dooonnnttt die on me strider!

TG: ill do it for you

TG: NO SAVE YOURSELF!

TG: im already ded

TG: -he takes his pants off and shoves them into her arms- nah

TG: :o Nuuuuu mah babeh

TG: hes dead!

TG: im perfectly alive

TG: *falls to the ground* Nuuu my babhe

TG: -twerks in her face- my ass is alive too

TG: oh shit ghost butt

TG: god fucking dammit

TG: DAVE YOUR ALIVE

TG: *hugs him* omifukinggod i thought you died!

TG: yes im alive

TG: :O

TG: but now neither of us have pants


	4. Roxy's Joke

**I'm The ROXAHHH**

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

Demon! tipsyGnostalgic [TG] joined chat.

TG: hi john

EB: heyo roxay.

TG: *smiles not showing her teeth, with her hands behind her back* Wassup.

EB: being me i guess..

EB: whats up ?

TG: Umm nothing much...

EB: terriblee.

TG: just acouple changes

EB: like ?

TG: nothing...

EB: eh.

TG: Do you really wanna know?

EB: if ya say so!

EB: well yeah.

TG: *smiles showing her sharp ass teeth*

EB: holy..

TG: *removes her hands from behind her back showing her long sharp nails*

TG: nothing major *nervous laugh*

EB: oh my god ..

TG: *sighs* i knew you would react like this

EB: ...

TG: *sternly* but now that you know...

EB: w-what?

TG: i must kill you

EB: WHAT?

EB: roxy no!

EB: i wont tell anyone i swear!

TG: *laughs* You cant take a joke!

EB: ...

TG: I got you god *does a victory dance*

TG: *good

EB: ugh..

TG: Yeah but seriously im gonna have to kill you

ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.


End file.
